


Sense of Perfection

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Caretaking, Drama, First Time, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: It wasn't until Danny was stable - soft and heavy under a haze of painkillers - that he let himself think about the last few weeks in detail.





	Sense of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Hot Fuzz" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: This is meant to fit in before the final scene of the movie. So, soon after Danny gets out of the hospital.
> 
> Warnings: injury, care-taking, hurt and comfort, flirting, just guys being dudes, drama, romance.

_"You can't just switch off Nicholas! And until you find a person you care about more than your job, you never will!"_

* * *

It wasn't until Danny was stable - soft and heavy under a haze of painkillers - that he let himself think about the last few weeks in detail.

A nurse came in and took Danny's vitals. Taking a moment to cluck over him and ask if he wanted a more comfortable chair before whisking her sizable self away with a comforting waft of medical gloves and the less than pleasant hint of White Diamond perfume.

_It was a scent free zone._

He bit his lip - then let it go. Turning back to Danny.

Not long ago he might have gotten up and sought out the Nurse's desk. Reminding them of their regulations. But now, all he could hear in the back of his head was Danny's quiet voice, hedging him to leave it alone.

_"Oh com'on, Nicholas... Leave it. Ain't hurting no'fink, is it?"_

Liking Danny had been so effortless he'd been caught completely off guard. Even when he'd arrived in Sanford, righteously angry at his situation, Danny had inched his way in like he'd had a standing invitation to his heart.

And maybe he did.

* * *

The conclusion he arrived on several hours later was simple.

If not a bit embarrassing for someone who prided himself on being ever vigilant and aware.

Because the truth was, he'd been calmly, patiently waiting for Danny his entire life.

He just didn't know what that meant.

After all, there were lots of reasons why you might be waiting to meet someone.

Right?

* * *

He was there the day Danny was released from the hospital. In truth, he'd hardly left. Trying not to fuss as Danny _fell_ more than eased himself into the passenger side. Frowning at the resulting wince as the nurses made themselves scarce. Muttering something about _domestics_ that he only half-caught as he turned his attention to Danny.

"Your stitches-" he started, only for Danny to roll his eyes and reach over to pat his knee. Making the skin underneath twitch - like it wasn't sure what to make of the contact - before Danny spoke.

"I'm fine, stop worrying," the man hummed, struggling a bit with the seat-belt before sitting back with a happy sigh. "Lets go home, eh?"

_Home._

Right.

* * *

The reason he didn't say anything when Danny didn't remove his hand, not even when he cleared his throat and started the car, was lost on him. Able to admit that the weight was grounding and strangely comforting as they drove down the road, five miles below the speed limit.

It was as good an excuse as he could think of, anyway.

* * *

He milled awkwardly in the foyer after bringing in the bags. Eyes automatically straying to every tower of boxes and abandoned bit of clothing that all screamed 'tripping hazard'. Fingers clenching behind his back as he resisted the urge to tidy.

"You staying?" Danny asked, shuffling sock feet across the strip of carpet that led into the kitchen. The patch worn thin after years of foot traffic and a very deliberate path to the fridge - if he was any judge.

He opened his mouth to say no, but that wasn't what came out.

"Yes, but just for a little while...to get you settled," he answered hesitantly, still mildly surprised that Danny proved to be the exception to every rule he subscribed to.

He smiled softly as he put the kettle on. Once again marveling at how much his life had changed since coming to Sanford.

"Movie?" Danny wheedled hopefully, dripping water from wet hands as the pipes rattled from the loo.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he countered, putting the tea bags into the mugs and watching as the kettle came to boil. It was safer than looking at Danny's pleading eyes. Knowing he'd cave like a pile of wet cardboard at a moments notice.

"We could watch it in bed," Danny replied, so innocently he wanted to choke. "I reckon I got a decent wide-screen up there."

When he finally trusted himself to look up, Danny was waiting.

He sighed, dragging his thumb down the handle of one of the mugs.

He still didn't know what Danny meant to him.

But he was starting to accept what he _wanted_ Danny to mean.

"Alright," he found himself saying, mouth dry. Wanting to remember the pleased look Danny was wearing as they started the slow trek upstairs.

He couldn't say no to Danny.

Not tonight.

"Popcorn?" Danny asked hopefully, when he was settled on top of the sheets. A painfully, slow process that had seen him coddling him every step of the way. Mindful of the stitches Danny was sporting as the man winced and tried to get comfortable.

He shook his head, firm this time.

"I was there when the doctor reminded you about your cholesterol," he answered, already making vague plans to make sure the man started eating better and taking care of himself.

Danny huffed at that.

"Don't seem right to have popcorn with a movie, is all. Bit like havin' cranberry juice in a pub, ain't it?"

He smiled, shaking his head. Realizing in a slow, gentle rush that all this had likely been inevitable. Janine had been right. And surprisingly, he thought she might be glad to hear it. He'd have to return her calls one of these days. He'd been pretty busy.

"Come on, its about to start," Danny urged, patting the space beside him on the bed with confident force. Like it was a given he'd climb in beside him.

It was.

* * *

Time spaced out after that – the movie's plot dragging considerably. Using the lull to memorize the little things. Like the way Danny's shirt was loose enough that the folds billowed at the waist. Evidence that he'd lost at least a stone in the hospital alone. Breathing in the thick, warm air as Danny's shoulder rested solidly against his. Only half-awake when the background _whu-whump_ of the furnace switching on filtered up from downstairs. Smelling like Danny, dust and things that were starting to become just as familiar.

The next time he looked up, he found Danny studying him. Face scrunched up in an expression that made his heart hiccup in his chest. Determined and deliberate in a way that reminded him of that night by the castle weeks ago. Clearly making some sort of decision before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss into his lips.

His eyes flared open in surprise, before slowly closing.

"About time, don't you 'fink?" Danny told him shyly, when they could both breathe again. Feeling the puff of his breath against his lips as they stayed like that. Poised between pulling away and leaning in for more. Aware that Danny was holding back. Letting him make the next move as the question that'd been simmering in the back of his mind ever since that last moment at the station finally clicked into place.

Oh. _That's_ what Danny meant to him.

The sigh he let go of as he leaned forward and kissed him back – settling things - was a good one. Finding himself grinning into Danny's lips as somewhere in the background, the soaring instrumentals that marked the long-awaited climax between the main characters sounded off in picture-perfect quality.

It was the best movie he'd ever seen.


End file.
